The Princess and The Lionhearted
by Rosel
Summary: On her way to visit Princess Snow, Princess Regina gets robbed from a peculiar thief. AU Outlaw Queen
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and The Lion Hearted**

Princess Regina stared at the window as the carriage traveled through a beautiful forest. It was these rare opportunities that made her be able to finally breathe. Her mother was starting to get on her last nerve and the court was starting to bore her. They were preparing for her royal ball where they were going to present her to suitors from all of the different lands. If she had to hear one more lecture on how to properly behave around them she was going to burst. At least she could take somewhat of a break by visiting King Leopold and Queen Ava's land. For some reason her mother detested them which actually made her amused and liked that it annoyed her how well she got along with their daughter. Snow was five years younger then her but immediately they had grown fond of each other. When her father worked diplomacy matters with King Leopold she would entertain Snow. Usually they would ride horses or try roam the halls of the castles looking for secret passages, or she would work cool magical spells for her. She didn't really like to work her magic a whole lot, like her mother taught her but she liked when it made Snow laugh. This time her father couldn't make it so she would fill his shoes. She didn't mind. She actually liked that her father trusted her to hear out what ever King Leopold and Queen Ava had to say. The responsibility of an entire kingdom wasn't something she looked forward to. She wasn't in a rush to rule. Her mother acted like it was everything and all that mattered but she dreamed of something more. She looked out the window and looked at all of the trees that passed she could smelled the cool clean scent of the forest, it was so refreshing. She quite liked the smell of the forest.

Her bliss, however, was interrupted when the carriage suddenly halted, making her fall back in her seat. In sudden alert she turned to her guards riding with her. "What is going on?"

"Stay here, Your Majesty. We will see." One of them said as he and the other next to him moved towards the door.

"Be careful." She replied before they left.

After a few moments, Regina had another guard go out. When there was still no sign, she had her last one go out.

"But Your Majesty I need to protect you." He objected.

"I can protect myself. As your Princess, I command you to see if the others are alright."

He was about to object again, but he stopped himself. "Yes my Princess." He then opened the door and left the carriage.

After a few more moments Regina began to worry. This was not a good sign. Preparing her magic, she stepped outside of the carriage. Walking towards the front she stopped at the sight of her guards lying on the ground. Her defenses went on high alert, as she had a spell just at the palm of her hand.

"Come out, you coward. How dare you dismantle my guards?" She yelled.

She heard laughter, "Really how dare I? M' Lady. You should know, you're being robbed. Dismantling your guard was part of the job."

She turned around to see a man in green wearing a green scarf covering his face, revealing only his deep chocolate brown eyes. He looked at her with an amused smile on his face. He stopped for a moment looking at her.

"It's your majesty! And a job? You must be joking. Do you even know who I am?" She asked outraged. Who did this scoundrel think he was anyway?

"Yes, a princess of some kind apparently." He said as he eyed her elaborate dress with jewels flowing across the neckline.

"If you excuse me." He said as bowed and then he hopped into the carriage like he owned it.

Regina huffed.

"Get out of there at once you thief!" She marched back into her carriage pulling her dress up and chasing after him.

"You know, word to the wise. When a thief leaves you alone, you run, you don't go after him. That is not exactly safe, 'your majesty'." He said as bowed over dramatically as he did this his sleeve rode up revealing a lion tattoo, which seemed really odd to her since the design looked like a royal crest of some kind. She couldn't think about that further because he found her luggage and picked it with a lock. He rummaged through her things. He looked through her dresses like they were nothing. He sighed loudly disappointed.

"There's nothing of value? Are you satisfied?" Regina asked, hands on her hips.

He said something under his breath that she couldn't quite make out. He then turned his head to her and responded, "Not even in the slightest."

The thief then opened the door on his side and jumped out. She immediately did the same. "Hey! You really think you are just going to get away that easy?"

He turned back towards her and gave a smile. "Basically yes."

She in turn smiled back before using her magic to make the man freeze. Regina walked confidently towards him. "Word to the wise, know when you're stealing from a Sorceress."

Once she reached a couples steps from him, she stopped and un-froze his face. "Now, tell me Thief, what exactly was it you were looking for? Why did you think it would be in my possession?"

"What makes you think there's something in particular I'm looking for? I'm just a common thief looting through a royal's carriage in search for treasure."

She eyed him suspiciously and gazed up at him.

"Everyone has their reasons even commoners." Regina stated the fact.

He sighed. "Fine if you must know, I heard there was a royal carriage travelling through this area that a specific treasure I wanted."

"What was it?" Regina asked.

"You don't need to know Your Majesty. Now, if you let me go we can act like this was just a misunderstanding."

"And why would I do such a thing?"

"Well, for one thing I didn't actually steal anything from you. And another, I can honestly say I would never put a woman, especially a royal like yourself, in real danger. That is not how I operate. So I am very sorry for the disturbance."

"Killing all my men for one object is a disturbance?" She scoffed in disgust.

He looked appalled at her accusation. "I didn't kill them... I just merely knocked them out for a few minutes. I can assure you, your men will be fine. Now, if you let me go you and your men can go on your merry way and pretend like none of this ever happened."

Regina didn't know why she actually was considering that prosperous idea. He dismantled all her men and tried to steal from her. But there was something in the way he spoke to her that really seemed like the man really didn't want anyone to get hurt. It was ridiculous to think since he was a thief after all. However, Regina couldn't push that blasted thought away.

After a few moments, she sighed. "Fine. I'll let you go, but just this once. If I see you steal or harm anyone again, fair warning you won't be so lucky."

He nodded, with a dashing smile, "Sounds fair."

She then waved her hand to unfreeze him.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." He bowed over dramatically with flare then he flipped backwards and disappeared in the forest. She looked on kind of amazed and bewildered. How did he disappear like that without magic? She found herself smiling in wonderment a bit.

* * *

Regina went to Snow's Palace hoping to forget about the whole ordeal, she paid off all of the guards so none of them told King Leopold and Ava or her parents of the almost theft. She figured they wouldn't want her parents to know that they got knocked out on the job. She tried to brush off the whole experience, but she couldn't help but wonder what the thief was after. And what kind of thief just goes through her things and leaves. And what kind of Princess just lets a thief and a scoundrel go? Why did she do such a thing? He knocked out her men, he could be a danger to her people, or to Snows people. They were allies she needed to care about the welfare of their people as well.

There was something about the thief, there was something in his eyes, or his smirky smile, that just made her feel... a bit...off. She couldn't think about it anymore. Scoundrel thieves weren't the sort she should concern herself with. It wasn't like she would ever see him again, anyway. It's not like she would wanted to. She sighed, she knew what it was. She just wanted to live a little, she wanted an adventure and one thief tries to steal from her and all of sudden it's like adventure came flying through her carriage door. She shrugged. She needed to forget about the whole thing and focus on preparing herself for the Ball to meet potential suitors.

Things were starting to get more serious now. She had a responsibility to her people to find the right alliance and the right husband. She used to dream about finding her true love and him being a dashing heroic knight or something. She would tell Snow of wildly romantic stories of the dashing knight rescuing the fair princess and finding her true love. She sighed. Her parents didn't find true love she was pretty sure of that much. They both seemed somewhat content. Her mother loved being queen and her father loved her and doted on her. She was sure her mother loved her too, in her way. Her mother was just really focused on making sure Regina fulfilled her duty and acted like a proper princess. She lectured her so much on how important this ball was and how important it was to land the right husband and making an alliance with the right kingdom.

She finished her briefings with Queen Ava and King Leopold. They had made sure that all of their trade agreements ran firm and went pretty smoothly. It went smoothly when her father would meet with them and she would watch him as part of her training. Then Ava said, "Now there is one more matter we wish to discuss with you Regina."

"And that is?" Regina asked.

"Snow."

"How is she? Will I still be able to see her?" Regina asked excited.

"Of course. We have decided to let her go to your ball." Ava said.

"What? But she is only thirteen years old." Regina said appalled.

"Almost fourteen, which is something she has reminded me of repeatedly for the past few days." Queen Ava said with an amused smiling on her lips.

Regina wasn't so amused.

"A royal ball is no place for a child." Regina retorted.

"As she repeatedly has reminded me she is no longer a child." Ava said still with an amused smile on her face.

"She's hardly an adult. She is not ready to go to a ball full of vile young men and catty and pettiness that court is filled with. She is too young and innocent." Regina scoffed.

"I'm not asking for your opinion and I will not sit here and listen to you prattle on and tell me how to raise my daughter. She will be fine. I am simply informing you so you know. And hope that she can share your carriage when you return. We of course can send her in our own with many guards to protect her, but she would love to share a carriage with you. For some reason she adores you."

Regina did not miss the hidden insult one bit. She knew it wasn't the wisest thing to tell anyone how to raise their children, especially a queen, but she has grown so fond of Snow, she became like a little sister to her. She couldn't help but feel protective of her. The thought of her having to endure some of the scandalous things that can happen at balls made her want to hide her and lock her away from the world in a tower. She was so sweet, naive, and innocent. Regina knew Snow couldn't wait to grow up, but she had no idea what dangers lied out there and that everything wasn't rainbows and sunshine.

"Of course she can. I will protect her." She said as she bowed to Queen Ava and King Leopold.

Then Snow came running in wearing an elaborate sparkly dress.

"Regina! You're here! Did my mother tell you? I am coming to your ball!" She said in glee as she ran to hug her.

Regina hugged her back happy she was happy but she was a bit tense and worried about the whole thing.

She then twirled her dress that sparkled with diamonds.

"Do you like it? I just got it fitted." Snow said happily.

"It is lovely." Regina said.

"I must look my best for your big day!" Snow said excited.

"My big day?" Regina asked confused.

"Of course I cannot miss the moment when you meet your true love! It is going to be so wonderful, it will be one of the best moments of your life. I cannot miss it!"

Regina sighed looking at Snow. In that moment she saw that Snow didn't want to go to the ball, only because she was in a hurry to grow up, she wanted to go to witness what was supposed to be a wonderful moment in her life. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"Of course, you won't miss it." Regina said.

Snow pulled her in another joyful hug.

* * *

Robin climbed among the tree branches until he hopped off a wide sturdy branch and hopped onto a horse. The horse was tied onto the tree. He delicately untied the horse and patted him softly as the horse began to squirm.

Then he said, "There, there old friend it is just me."

He then rode his horse through out the forest. He quickly pulled down his scarf that was covering his face, putting it around his neck fashionably. He rode down the main road at a fast and steady pace. He was pretty sure the princess didn't send any other men after him, once they gained consciousness, or that she would go after him herself, but he rode quickly just in case she did. He was quite surprised to discover that the famous Princess Regina was a Sorceress, that was a well kept secret. She was the most beautiful wielder of magic he had ever met, that was for sure. Of course he has only known of witches who were old and of course there was Rumpelstiltskin. He had heard of Princess' Regina's beauty, the rumors hardly did her justice but she definitely did not turn out to be what he expected. She had a fighting spirit that quite intrigued him. There was also something about the way she...he shook the thoughts away he didn't have time for such thoughts. He had a job to do and a duty to fulfill. He went into his pocket and picked up what looked to be nothing, but he could feel the metallic chain in his hand. He actually felt a little bad for deceiving her but it was part of his job. He never stole for personal gain. Why would he? He only stole for a greater purpose, it was part of his sacred duty. He arrived at the tavern. He was greeted by a tall man with long brown hair and a beard wearing royal attire.

"Well?" He asked.

"I got it." Robin said.

"So that's it. It's in your hand? So the Legend is true." He said in awe.

"Indeed, it is invisible."

Robin handed the invisible necklace to him as he marveled at it.

"Amazing."

"So what now?" Robin asked.

"Now we prepare for the ball." He said cheerily.

"Wait. What do you mean 'we'?" Robin asked apprehensive.

"I didn't travel all of this way, not to show up to the princess' ball, I am thee heir of my kingdom I am expected to go."

"Yes, but I do not have to..." Robin defended.

"You traveled all of this way with me, people will question why you traveled here and did not attend. All princes and their noble men were invited." He said like Robin was being ridiculous.

"I'm sure I won't be missed. I am not even really a ..."

"Oh don't you let my brother's foolish words get in your head. Of course you are a noble, just because your parents died does not make your lineage disappear. And my father took you in that makes you my brother your practically a prince yourself." Richard tried to reassure him.

Robin shrugged, "I am no prince, Richard."

"John is a puffed up snob he does not know what he is going on about half the time. Make him no mind." He said as he patted him on the back.

"It's not what John has to say about me that is my concern." Robin said in seriousness.

Richard gave him a side way glance concerned.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's the Princess." Robin began.

"What about her?" He caustiously asked.

"I stole from her. I cannot show up to her ball." Robin pleaded.

"Yes, but you did get this undetected. Right?" Richard asked concerned.

"Well..." He said rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Robin! Please don't tell me the one time you were detected was by some spoiled princess!"

"Hey, in my defense, she did not seem like a typical spoiled princess. Most princesses when discovering their guards were taken out would run, but not her. She was bold and audacious. She was... different." He said.

Richard looked at him weary.

"She saw your face?" Richard asked starting to get really worried.

"No, of course not." Robin said.

"Oh, you really had me worried there for moment." He said laughing.

" But I did speak to her." Robin said.

"Why would you stop to chat?" Richard asked annoyed.

"I...she started it. She would not run, she would not sit there and get robbed, and so she went after me, so I staged it where I could not find anything, and she let me go."

"She let you go, you make it sound like she had a weapon on you or something." Richard said intrigued.

He stopped himself for a moment. He thought about it. She did have a weapon, a very powerful weapon, she had magic and the fact that no one knew, gave her an upper hand. It was valuable information for any ally or enemy to have. He knew as a knight it was his duty to tell the man that one day would be his King that the Princess had magic. But for some reason it felt wrong to do. He didn't know this princess, he met her once, but already he felt like he shouldn't tell her secret.

"Yeah, she put a knife on me and I would not fight with a princess so I talked myself out of it and she let me go."He said hoping his friend didn't catch his little lie.

"Of course you did, you charming little devil." He said laughing jubilantly patting him on the back.

Then he continued, "Oh Robin, there is no need to fret. She did not see your face. Do not worry so much. Come on we must make preparations."

Robin nodded and followed him into the tavern. He wasn't exactly thrilled with this, it actually gave him an ache in his chest just thinking of seeing Princess Regina again. He worried that she might recognize him somehow but what worried him more was that wasn't his biggest worry in seeing her at all.

* * *

Regina had the elegant brush float in the air, brushing Snow's hair with it's own accord as she looked through the excessive amounts of jeweled berets. She picked two which were the least gaudy covered with small white diamonds. Then she pointed her fingers levitating them towards Snow. Snow smiled in glee, she loved it when Regina used her magic. Using her magic in front of Snow was the only time she actually enjoyed using it. Learning from her mother was more of a chore and her father would try to ground her and teach her about things that magic could not help her with. Snow had such a joyful wide eyed expression on her face every time she used her magic. It also made her feel special, since only a select few people knew she had magic. It made Snow feel special and close to her. Snow's egnamatic smile was contagious.

After she finished working on her hair, she studied Snows hair watching as the white diamonds shined ad midst her long wavy flowy hair, she was quite proud of her work.

"Beautiful." Regina said.

"But it is missing something." She said with a rye smile.

"What?" Snow asked curious.

Regina went into her luggage and underneath the clothes opened the secret compartment and looked into the empty space and started to feel with her hand. She could not feel anything. SHE COULD NOT FEEL ANYTHING!

"THAT THIEF!" She yelled furious.

"What thief? What's going on?" Snow asked alarmed.

"There was a thief who...he...he tried to rob me, but there was nothing to rob, as far as he should have been concerned, your gift was invisible hid behind a secret compartment in here."

"You gave me a gift?" Snow asked pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, a gift that the thief stole! I had him within my grasp, I used my magic on him. But I listened to his charming words. I let him go!" Regina ranted furious.

"Why? Do you like him?" Snow asked intrigued.

"No! Of course not he's a thief and a scoundrel!"

"Then why did you let him go?" Snow asked.

"I didn't think he actually stole from me! That wretched thief! I should have known he was being all dashing and charming for a reason." Regina said thinking outloud.

"Charming huh? So you do like him!" Snow said.

"I do not!" Regina objected vehemently.

"You would not call him charming if you didn't like him a little bit."

"Being charming isn't necessarily a good thing, sometimes it can be used as a weapon, as a tool to get what you want or to distract someone." Regina said.

"I'm sorry, that he tricked you, Regina. Are you okay?" Snow asked sincerely.

"I am fine, the only thing that is hurt is my pride. I am sorry I lost your gift."

"It's alright. I wasn't expecting a gift, it's your birthday, not mine. Do not worry I am giving you your gift at the ball." Snow said.

"I know, but my mother just acquired it, it was actually a birthday gift to me, but I had no use for it, I knew that you would." Regina said.

"Okay, you have to tell me what it is now." Snow said her interest piqued.

"It's a necklace, a magical necklace, where a person who doesn't have magic can wield it. It isn't too powerful, you can only do simple spells using it, but I know how much you love to see the magic and how you much you wish you could wield it yourself." Regina said.

"Wow, that's amazing Regina! Thank you!" Snow hugged her.

After a moment Regina pulled away from the embrace.

"Maybe I can perform a locator spell and find it for you."

"No, I know I joked about you liking him and all, but he is a thief what if he's dangerous? I appreciate the wonderful thought, but it's not worth risking seeing you get hurt over." Snow said

"He could hardly hurt me." Regina said scoffing.

"Yes, but still, you have more important things to worry about then to acquire a necklace for me. You have your ball to think about. You haven't even told me what you were going to wear yet? This is supposed to be one of the most important nights of your life. You might meet your true love!" Snow said dreamily.

Regina sighed, she'd much rather go after the thief, she hardly believed that she could actually meet her true love at the ball. At least if she went after the thief she could get the satisfaction besting him and show him a mere thief could not so easily trick her and get away with it. She was not looking forward to dancing with a series of stuffy princes and nobles while they sucked up to her hoping to win her like she was some kind of trophy. No, she much rather go after the thief.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. So I've been wanting to write and post an Outlaw Queen fic for a while. I can't help but think about AU's of them. I've read several that were quite good and I wanted to try one. I really like to think about the whole "What If" scenario of them meeting earlier and I just love young Regina. So in this scenario it's if Regina was raised as a Princess. Since Cora married Prince Henry I never understood why she wasn't a queen. So in my head Henry must have some how lost the Kingdom. So in this he didn't lose the kingdom and Regina grew up as a Princess. And I was also interested in Robin's royal background, he doesn't speak or act like someone who was born and raised as a thief living in the woods so I always figured he was a noble and lost his title later. Anyway so I'd like to explore this dynamic a bit. And I loved the potential of young Snow and young Regina being like sisters so I'd like to explore that too. So let me know what you think. **

**Next Chapter: Robin and Regina will dance at her ball.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Princess and The Lion Hearted_**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Once Upon A Time**

Regina took a deep breath as she looked into the mirror finishing her final touches of her curly up do. She knew she would have to plaster on the fake smile and get on with the show. She had to play part of the perfect princess so she could land the perfect prince. She sighed. This should be a happy occasion, she should be all giddy and thrilled to put on a pretty dress and dance with so many different suitors who all wanted to impress her. That was the problem, Snow was all excited that Regina would find her 'true love' tonight. Regina highly doubted she would meet her true love in a room filled with men who only wanted her crown or alliance. She sighed, she supposed she needed to push away any childish notion of true love.

Then her mother entered the room.

"Hello mother." Regina said.

"You look...almost as beautiful as you should." Her mother said authoritatively.

Regina gave her a tight smile trying to act like it didn't offend her. It was just her mother's way.

"Putting on your necklace should complete the ensemble. Where is it?" Cora asked formally.

Regina bit her lip feeling guilty. She supposed she wouldn't have gotten it stolen if she just kept it in the first place, but she really didn't think her mother thought it was that special. She didn't understand why she would give her a necklace that could help a normal person use magic.

She collected her bearings and said, "I did not think it wise to bring a magical necklace in front of so many royals, who do not know we possess magic. You told me to keep it a secret."

Her mother stared at her highly suspicious and said, "If you practiced more then you would not be so worried about a magical mishap."

Regina shrugged.

"I am trying mother. Right now I am concentrating on the ball." Regina said.

"Good, now as for the ball you know there are particular suitors I want you to pay close attention to."

"I know mother, we've been over this many times." Regina said irked.

"So then who are you supposed to be paying close attention to?" Cora asked.

"There's Prince Nathaniel King Midas son, Prince Rupurt from the land of the Greenfields, the two princes from Nottingham, and Prince Stefan from the Sands." Regina recited them like they were important dates or statistical facts she needed to remember.

Cora smiled pleased.

"Good at least you have been paying attention to something I have taught you."

"How could I forget?" Regina asked with a tilt of her head and a forced smile.

This was the part of being a princess she hated. She hated talking about princes like they were just facts and nothing to her but strategies to better her kingdom. Her mother could care less about their personalities or if they were kind or not. All her mother cared about was what good making their alliances would be for their kingdom. She loved her land and the people in it, but she hated this part and her mother knew it. She supposed she would have to grow into liking this part. She just had to suck it up and deal.

"Good. Now do not be late. I would not want you to send your suitors the wrong impression."

"Of course not, I shall see you in there mother."

"Don't forget your crown."

"How can I forget that, it is awfully heavy."

"It looks beautiful on you, that is what matters." Cora said.

Regina bowed as her mother left.

She looked into the mirror one more time and then gently put her crown on her head, strategically placing stray curls around it making it look elegant as possible.

She took a long deep breath and said, "You can do this Regina."

"Of course you can." Snow said.

Regina jumped up startled turning around she said, "Snow you scared me."

"Sorry. I just came to wish you good luck and give you your birthday present." Snow said smiling from ear to ear practically hopping to her.

Regina gave her friend a small smile touched and asked, "Can I open it after the ball? I want something to look forward to."

Snow laughed and said, "Regina you are acting like you are about to perform a grueling chore."

"I am. This isn't about falling in love Snow. This is about strategy and alliances. It has nothing to do with what I want."

"You still can find your true love!" Snow said her whole face filled with enthusiastic joy.

"I doubt that." Regina said seriously.

Snow practically bounced and said, "But I know that you will! That is what your birthday present is for!"

"I don't want it now. I do not see this as a celebration, it is nothing but..."

Snow then put a small blue box in Regina's hand with a red satin bow on it.

"Open it! Please!" Snow pouted.

Regina grabbed it and opened it laughing to herself at her friends persistence. She found a golden necklace with a heart shape locket, the heart had an apple engraven on it. Regina's smile was filled with warmth and love and said,

"Snow! It is beautiful! I love it!" She said as she marveled at the necklace in awe.

"That is not all. It is special. Open it!" Snow said excitedly.

Regina cautiously opened it to see sparkling pink dust inside of it. She immediately shut it alarmed.

"Okay, so it is not just from me. It's from Tinkerbell." Snow admitted.

"Tinkerbell! She is still in training! How did she get a hold of Pixie Dust?"

"I don't know. She's a Fairy. Does it matter?" Snow asked.

"Yes, Snow it does matter. She could get in big trouble for this. Give it back to her." She shoved the box into Snow's hand.

"She won't take it back. It's a birthday present. She is just trying to help. We both knew you did not want to marry some guy you do not love. Who would want that? This way you can find your soul mate. I know that's what you want." Snow said on the verge of tears.

"I know you and Tink are just trying to help but there could be dire consequences from using this. And Tinkerbell she could pay for that."

"It's a Fairy's job to help people with their happiness. And if there are risks Tinkerbell was willing to take them for you to help you find your happy ending. Shouldn't you let her?"

Regina sighed in resignation.

"Fine."

"Yea!" Snow said bouncing up and down clapping her hands.

After Regina was over dramatically introduced she found her way to her first suitor Nathanal the son of Midas. He was an absolute bore who would not stop talking about how much gold his kingdom had and how people would travel from far distant lands just to see their many treasures. His arrogant smile irked her but she kept her mask of appeasement on. She acted like she was interested while she scanned the room. She caught sight of Snow on the other side of the ball room talking to other royals all sweet and smiley. She made a promise to herself to keep her eye on her as much as she could. She needed reassurance that Snow was okay.

She curtsied properly thanking him for the dance. He kissed her hand telling her what an extreme honor it was. It took her a lot of restraint not to roll her eyes. She danced with a few more suitors memorizing all of the facts she learned about them and their kingdom as they rambled on. She had to remind herself to pay attention to what they were saying so she could report back to her mother so they can decide which suitor for her to marry. Her mother wanted people to think it's solely her decision she even gave her the illusion that she has some part of the decision, but she knew better. She knew her mother was going to manipulate her into to choose who her mother wanted her to choose. The whole affair was going to be decided for her and that is the part she hated. That was part of the reason she was so against using the Pixie Dust to find her true love, if such a thing really existed, she didn't want to find him only to have to be forced to choose someone else. She held on to her necklace thinking about it. She told Snow she would use it. She so much wanted her to be happy, the poor naive girl still didn't realize some of the harsh realities of the world they live in. She thought about tricking her into thinking she used it, just to appease her but that lie wouldn't be easy to hold in for long and she didn't like deceiving her. Her mother has taught her the art of deceiving that sometimes as queen you will have to deceive for the good of the kingdom, but she didn't like that at all. She supposed she could use it and just make sure that he was a suitable choice so her mother would chose him. Maybe it was possible that her true love fit the qualifications that were important to her mother. If her soul mate really was in this room he certainly fit at least the essential qualifications for her mother. Maybe she could find out about his kingdom and find the things that would make his kingdom to be a suitable alliance for her mother. She sighed as she tugged onto her necklace. That probably was a long shot.

Maybe if it was all meant to be it would all work out. That is what Snow would always say.

Regina caressed the apple engraven on her necklace. She let go of it, ready to get on with this. As she was about to, her necklace popped up with to it's own accord. She quickly held onto it, to tame the rebellious peace of jewelry.

As she readied to dance with her next suitor the Prince of Nottingham, she scanned the room one more time to check on Snow. She was all smiley looking at everything excitedly when two guys came up to her, they looked like they were taunting her. She saw it in the devilish smirks in their eyes. Those were the type of despicable royals she was afraid of. They were taunting her, making fun of her, the two men moved closer to her. Snow backed away quickly, she could tell that Snow was politely trying to get away from them. They both moved close to her, not letting her get away. Regina's blood boiled. She was across the room she couldn't get their quickly enough, but she could use her magic to stop the imbeciles. Her mother wouldn't like that very much. It would not help with their plans for the kingdom if they knew of her magic. But that didn't matter to her in the moment right now. All that mattered was Snow's safety. She knew no one would actually hurt her in front of everyone. But the type of taunting she was sure those so called royal's were doing needed to be stopped immediately so she started to twirl her hand ready to use her magic. Ready to turn the slithering scum into frogs. As she was about to she saw a man stop them. What ever he said to them looked like it scared the wits out of them and they quickly dispersed. Regina saw Snow curtsy at the gentleman and he bowed in response and they began to dance. Regina was flooded with relief and gratitude, she must thank the kind gentleman.

As she was about to go of there she was stopped by her next suitor, Richard of Nottingham. He bowed ceremonially and said, "Your majesty, I believe we were about to dance."

"I know and I will but I must attend to a matter."

He saw where her attention was and he said.

"You need not to worry. The young lady is in good hands there isn't any finer nobleman than Robin of Locksley."

"I can see that. Excuse me, I must thank him for his kindness." Regina said.

"He does not require thanks. He does not do such things for praise. It is best if you leave him be." Prince Richard urged.

She curtsied at Prince Richard and said, "I shall only be a moment."

Then she hurried her way through the crowd. As she did her necklace was starting to pop up again. She held onto it, trying to keep it still. It kept on acting up the closer she got to Snow and her mysterious rescuer. Annoyed Regina whispered to the necklace, "Stop it, I don't have time for you right now."

It still persisted to jump around in her hand as she held on to it. She pulled on it even harder until it fell off her neck. It fell on the floor. Regina rolled her eyes. She really was going to have a few choice words with that blasted fairy.

She leaned down on the busy dance floor searching for it. She felt ridiculous, but she could not lose such a gift. It was important to Snow and Tinkerbell and besides it had powerful magic and if it were found and used by someone else, the results could be potentially disastrous. As she spotted it, it landed near a man's feet.

He grabbed it looking down at it and rose up still looking at it and said,

"M'lady does this belong to you?"

When he looked up and saw who she was his eyes popped out of his head.

"It's your majesty. And yes it is. Thank you." She took the necklace from the man, realizing it was the same gentleman who saved Snow.

Snow was standing next to this Robin of Locksley with a huge giddy smile on her face.

She ignored her and focused her attention on this gentleman who was looking at her with shock and amazement on his face, like she was some kind of creature he hasn't seen before. He bowed a little clumsily.

"My apologies, your majesty."

"There are no apologies needed. I came over to thank you for your gallant effort. What can I ever do to repay you for helping Snow?"

She asked sincerely.

"A true gentleman, never does asks for a reward."

"And a true lady must insist."

"I require nothing from you your majesty. I know you must be very busy with far more people to entertain then me."

"Yes, but none as interesting." Regina said with a glimmer in her eye.

"I must say you are quite mistaken. I am no one of importance."

"Being of importance and being interesting are two different things." Regina said smiling softly.

Robin nodded chuckling lightly and said, "I can agree with that. I am a bit surprised that a princess of your stature would think so."

"Well, I bet I just might surprise you. Would you like to dance?" Regina asked.

"Oh, I couldn't take you from your suitors." Robin said.

"Please, I see your quite a hero. Please, rescue me from my boring suitors." Regina plead.

Robin looked back at Snow who was pushing him towards Regina. And she said, "Go on. Consider it your reward for your gallant efforts."

"I do not need a .."

"I'd say your efforts are futile. I think you are just going to have to suffer through one dance." Regina said quite entertained at this intriguing nobleman who tried not to dance with her. He was nervous, sweet, and noble. It really intrigued her that he didn't want any reward at all. Most men would request for a reward. Everyone wanted something from her especially all of the men here. He was refreshing.

"Of course, if I repulse you."

"No, never your majesty. You are quite stunning in every way. I simply do not want to keep you." Robin said.

"You are not keeping me, from anywhere I want to be." Regina said with a terse smile.

He sighed in surrender there was nothing else he could do. So he bowed elaborately and said, "Shall we m'lady?"

She curtsied a little less formal then she was used to, her feet suddenly feeling lighter. She didn't correct him this time as she took his hand and then he placed his other hand on her waist. Then they began to dance. They flowed together absolutely insinc. She felt like she was dancing on air. It felt so light and free. She's been to so many balls and danced plenty of times but nothing was quite like this. She started to have warm bubbly feeling as they swayed and looked at him a little bit dreamily. For the first time in a long time she actually was actually enjoying a dance.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, and alerting. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
